mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Gremlin
"You might hear them but chances are you won't see them until it's too late! Gremlins take the field!" ~ Mickey Cantor Spawned in Blitz and by the Assassin pro in Crossfire matches, Gremlins are small bots with little health. To make up for their defense shortcomings Gremlins spawn with a Stealth Cloak that makes them very difficult to see; this Cloak remains in place until they make an attack, after which they remain visible. Gremlins avoid enemy bots in favor of attacking enemy pros near their Money Ball. Stats Health: 200 Speed: 750 Melee Damage: 50 Damage vs Turrets: 200 Damage vs Money Ball: 200 Abilities *Powerful melee attack. *Spawns with a cloak that renders it difficult to see. Cloak stays in effect until it makes an attack. Game appearances and behavior Gremlins appear in all game modes. In Blitz, they are spawned by the Bot Spawner in predetermined rounds and patterns. In Crossfire, they can be spawned in packs of four by the Assassin at a cost of $100. As Eliminator Bots, Gremlins are programmed primarily to pursue and engage enemy Pros. Once they come into range of their target, they will slash with their sharp arm blades. They will continue to engage the target until the target is killed or otherwise rendered inaccessible (such as by the Pro engaging a Jump Pad or crossing the treshold of their base), at which point, they seek out a new target. Should no Pro be available as a target, Gremlins will next seek out enemy Turrets. Only when no other possible target is available will a Gremlin seek out the enemy's Money Ball. When a Gremlin first emerges from the Bot Spawner, it will already have a stealth cloak engaged that makes it difficult to see. Enemy turrets can''not target a cloaked Gremlin; however, the Heal/Hurt Gun of an enemy Support ''can ''target one; furthermore, the indiscriminate nature of ShaveIce turrets means Gremlins will be affected by them even when cloaked, making them easier to spot. It is also possible to detect a Gremlin from the sounds it makes and from the subtle visual distortions it makes when it is moving around. The cloak only remains in effect until the Gremlin makes an attack, at which point it remains visible until it is destroyed. Strategy : ''See Category:Match-ups for class-specific strategies against Gremlins. *Being swarmed by Gremlins often leads to death. This is your biggest danger in The Scramble as they'll come out in large numbers. Keep them at bay with ranged fire or area-of-effect skills like the Assault's Bomb or the Gunner's Slam. *Gremlins will change targets if you escape to higher ground. Be careful in The Scramble, as they may start going for Turrets or even the Money Ball when that happens. *Assassins can escape their attention by Cloaking themselves. *The Support's Heal/Hurt Gun ''can ''attack cloaked Gremlins. *ShaveIce turrets are effective at keeping track of Gremlins and slowing their approach. *Other turrets will not be able to target cloaked Gremlins. *Gremlins cannot be grappled. This is advantageous for the Assault, as even at level 3 his Charge will not be interrupted by them, giving him a helpful escape technique. The Tank can also use his Jet Charge in similar fashion. *Like Buzzers, Gremlins usually come in packs of 3 or more, so if you see one, more will follow suit. *Watch out for Assassins! They will often cloak and travel with the pack of Gremlins to dish out more damage. *A single Death Blossom Spin or a Product Grenade from a Tank, an Airstrike from a Support, a Slam from a Gunner, and a Bomb from an Assault are usually enough to take out small packs of Gremlins. *If you have no ShaveIce and still can't see them, listen for an evil, laughing noise they make. *When you spawn Gremlins, it's a good idea to spawn two or more groups at a time to really annoy the enemy team and keep them off track. *Your melee is effective at taking down Gremlins as they can be downed by melee in one hit, and you'll recieve substantial juice in return. Gallery Hotshot Gremlin.png|Hotshot's Scrambler. Icemen Gremlin.png|Icemen's Scrambler. Gremlin portrait.png|Concept art. Category:Bots